


Mi territorio, mi propiedad

by Keatsuno7



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: Algún día volverás a mi,  mi amado Alto Perú....Un juego propuesto para saber si escaparía de sus garras o quedará sometido a sus deseos.¿Podría descubrirlo a tiempo?
Relationships: Bolivia & Peru (Anthropomorphic), Chile & Bolivia (Anthropomorphic), Chile/Bolivia (Anthropomorphic), Peru/Bolivia (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Tomen en cuenta las advertencias.

* * *

  
Si mis recuerdos no fallan, tenemos más cercanía de lo que podrías imaginar, y pensar que antes éramos uno, la misma acalorada sensación cubre mi cuerpo con sólo pensarlo pues no te considero un hermano, tú eres parte de mí, desde que nací, te tenía en brazos, estabas a mi lado; maldigo la vez en que te tomaste como independiente, no amor, nunca escaparás de mi.

~ **«…»~**

  
¿Pensaste que esto era posible?  
¿Ves tu incapacidad de ver buenas opciones?

La Confederación fue un terrible error, me subestimaste partiendo me a la mitad, no, Chile y Confederación Argentina colaboraron en esto pues no era la forma de unirnos.

~«…»~

  
Tu anexión debía de estar hecha, pero te opones, ¿Por qué no lo ves? ¡Somos iguales! ¡Debemos ser uno o todos nos lastimarán! Es más se aprovecharan de tí, y tus gobernantes no están hechos para mandar, son inexpertos, mira que regalar un extenso territorio por un caballo blanco, no puedes ser independiente ¡No puedes! necesitas mi ayuda.

Por que eres mío...

Sólo mío...

~°~**~°~

  
El bicolor cerró su cuaderno, con una sonrisa en su rostro terminó mirando al culpable de todas sus emociones más oscuras que debían de ser cubiertas, como un secreto.

Tal vez era tiempo de enviarle las pequeñas cartas que hasta ahora elaboraba en su momento de inspiración, lo cual sucedía cada vez que lo veía.

Esos sentimientos tan confusos al pasarle mirada. Tan confusos y placenteros al mismo tiempo.

No era lo mismo con Ecuador, así que no era por sólo territorio perdido, lo supo muy bien. Era un sentimiento prohibido, pintado con esa vil excusa.

—Es hora de jugar contigo, mi amado Alto Perú~

Pues sí, su amabilidad era una simple máscara.

¿Quién sospecharía del gentil Perú?

—De todos modos el juego sería entretenido. Hasta que llegue la última nota.

_**¿Podría descubrirlo a tiempo?** _


	2. Bienvenida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un empiezo para comenzar el juego. ¿Como mantendrá el anonimato?

Bolivia se paseaba a pasos lentos y calmados por los pasillos, aún era temprano y no tuvo muchas cosas por hacer en casa por lo que decidió salir a las reuniones acordadas por la ONU; quien hace unos días, citó (obligó) a todos lo países sudamericanos a pasar juntos dentro de una institución cada tres días a la semana, durante todo un día con diversas actividades.

¿El objetivo?

La convivencia dejando de lado enemistades pasadas pero todavía en memoria fresca de la mayoría.

Entre los casos especiales para su asistencia estricta se encontraba el mismo boliviano.

—… estúpido Evo —renegó al llegar a su "casillero" donde depositaba sus cosas y sacarlas al final del día.

Era la primera reunión de muchas a seguir, y ya estaba revuelto en emociones negativas.

Se mantuvo callado, pensando, su convivencia con Chile y Perú sería mucho más complicada en lugar de demostrar mejoras, era torpe e ingenuo, muchos se lo habían dicho, movió la cabeza para retirar sus conclusiones y temores.

Abrió el casillero de dónde cayó un papel suelto. Se encorvó y recogió interrogante, unas cuantas palabras escritas a impresión.

~ **«…»~**

  
_¡Genial! Tienes la primera. Quería dedicarte algunas palabras para darte la introducción de lo que vendría en próximos días, pero, creo que no será necesario. Todavía no._

_Esta dará tu bienvenida solamente._

~ **«…»~**

  
Lo leyó nuevamente, extrañado se encogió de hombros lo guardó en su bolsillo de su chamarra para luego meterlo todo en el espacio de la caja metálica.

A lo lejos una sombra se asomó para luego desaparecer, tenía toques nerviosos por volverlo a ver.


	3. Notas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colecciones de notas recibidas.

Tu cultura es fascinante. Tu flora y fauna, no debería ser tocada por ningún otro country que no fueses tú.

~{...}~

  
Eres muy especial, resaltas como bella flor entre toda la corrupción que debes de soportar.

~{...}~

  
Tu personalidad me cautiva al igual que tus opiniones y esa rebeldía ante todos los problemas.


End file.
